factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Jace Beleren
Name: Jace Beleren Age: Young adult, no older then 30 Gender: Male Origin: Magic: The Gathering Aliases: Mind mage, Mind Sculpter Affiliations: The Infinite Consortium(former) Birthplace: Silmots crossing Alternate Form: None Factpile Stats ---- FactPile Avatar: Character Tier: 5:A Strength: Average Human Male Speed: Average human/ Super Human reaction speed, was able to totally mind wipe someone before a crossbow bolt traveled halfway across an office. Agility: Average human, though it can be augmented with Telekinesis. Durability: Average human/small building lvl+ when augmented with Telekinesis Intelligence: Genius: orchestrated the plan that led to the defeat of Tezzert, the leader of the Infinite Consortium(a multi-versal organization). Energy Output: Large building lvl with spells/ likely higher with summons/Miles with enchantments. Special: Proficient Knife Fighter Standard Equipment: Manablade: a weapon made from etherium its just a normal dagger to most men but when used against one who wields super natural energies it severs their connection with whatever source they draw power from, even flesh wounds are unbearable. Etherium orb: Makes it easier to concentrate mana. Powers/Abilities: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Summoning, Mind Control, Illusion creation, Flight, Magic Negation, Hydrokinesis, Clairvoyance, Teleportation, Universe Jumping, Mind wiping, Memory Alteration, Body Jumping, Time manipulation, Reality Warping, and Shield Generation. Bio ---- In Agents of Artifice it is shown that Jace has been living on Ravnica for an undisclosed amount of time. He lived in the upper echelons of society and made his money primarily through blackmail, using his telepathy to extort the secrets from the wealthy. While conducting some business, Jace is attacked by creatures summoned by members of the Infinite Consortium. After a small amount of background research, Jace confronts the Consortium's master Tezzeret and learns that these attacks were in fact an "invitation" for Jace to join Tezzeret's Infinite Consortium. With some hesitation, Jace agrees and begins training with Tezzeret to hone his telepathy for the Consortium's use. Jace is partnered with a blademaster by the name of Kallist, who by some coincidence looks remarkably like Jace, and together they begin to train each other in their own specialities between assignments. After a few years, Jace begins to realize how badly the Consortium's attitudes have impacted him, and starts to feel guilty, ironically, of not feeling guilty about some of the things he has done in the Consortium's name. Things begin to come to a head when a mission to Kamigawa ends spectacularly with the massacre of a Nezumi village. In punishment, Tezzeret has Jace beaten for failing, though the mission failed through no fault of Jace's. Shortly thereafter, an agent of Nicol Bolas, the original master of the Infinite Consortium and Tezzeret's main rival, contacts Tezzeret over a mining dispute on an unknown plane. Tezzeret schedules a meeting with the dragon on an arctic plane and brings Jace along to insure that Bolas does not probe Tezzeret's mind. Jace becomes distracted while the dragon converses with them both, and his defenses, which were untested to begin with, fail. After fleeing for his life with Tezzeret, Jace succumbs to frostbite and loses a toe. This is the least of his injuries though, as Tezzeret uses a manablade to torture Jace for having failed despite his inexperience and the vast difference of power that Bolas possessed. Finally, Jace grows uneasy with Tezzeret's methods and lust for power, and after refusing a task which went against his very nature, he ultimately falls out of Tezzeret's graces. Jace takes Kallist with him and flees to the far reaches of Ravnica in hopes of escaping the Consortium's wrath. While trying to lay low, the pair run into the lovely necromancer Liliana Vess who flirts endlessly with both of them, finally settling into a torrid affair with Jace. Without Jace's knowledge, and a heavy heart, Liliana reveals where Jace and Kallist had settled to the Consortium. In a desperate attempt to save both their lives, Jace tries to absorb Kallist's mind and ends up switching bodies with the assassin. Six months later, "Jace" in Kallist's body dies and his mind returns to its original body with extreme trauma to Jace's psyche. Liliana takes him away to recover and urges him to pursue Tezzeret for his part in Kallist's death. This results in Tezzeret and Jace scheming against each other, Tezzeret trying to kill Jace for his insubordination and impudence, and Jace just wanting to finally be free from Tezzeret and the Consortium. Jace turns to Nicol Bolas for help in locating Tezzeret's sanctum, and he and Liliana assault the artificer's base. Ultimately, the attack fails, Jace is captured, and Liliana's treachery comes to light. Tezzeret spends months constructing an artifact to control Jace's mind without damaging his abilities, all the while having Jace tortured. Liliana approaches the captured Jace and tries to make him understand the reasons she'd done the things she did. She genuinely cares for Jace and betrays Tezzeret helping to free Jace and together they once again attempt to destroy Tezzeret. Ultimately, the two duel resulting in Jace wiping out Tezzeret's mind leaving the consortium without a leader. Jace made a vow to himself to help Liliana in any way that he could. It is later revealed that Jace, despite his hesitance, has taken over the Ravnican cell of the Infinite Consortium for lack of any better option at the time. References ---- *Agents of Artifice *Enter The Eldrazi *Awakenings *The Purifying Fire Things to Expect From Jace Mind Control Memory augmentation Event Rearrangement Terrain Change Category:Character Profiles